cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The UCSEE
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Purchase After decades of deliberation, a group of 1,200 Greenwich villagers decided to form their own nation built upon the belief that the most influential should govern the people. Banding their riches together, the founders purchased 200 square miles of land from various neighboring Nations and established themselves in a town in upstate New York, known as Utica. They began renovating the area with money they gained from companies that they still owned in different nations, and the tax dollars gained from the new immigrants that poured into the country. Expectantly, some persons who had occupied the land previous to the purchase refused to move from their homeland and established a rebel force to topple the emerging capitalist state. The rebel group itself is not without its own turmoil, they are split between what government to establish if they were to take over the UCSEE. Many ideas re passed around with the minority of the group going for a direct democracy or a totalitarian state but the two major factions of the group, The People's Liberation Force, who support a communist and heavily socialist state, and the Massachusetts Republican Army, are the ones conducting the larger amount of military operations. No country was ever established without some sort of opponent. The Constitution of Utica The rich founders called for an official government to be established before they would begin funding the country, and so the Constitution of Utica was formed. In this article the government positions are clearly pointed out and thus began the first government of the UCSEE. In the constitution, it states that the individual who contributes the most amount of money to the military becomes the President, who acts as commander-in-chief of the military and handles all foreign affairs. So far there has only been one President, William H. Debson, who has lead his people through 3 wars in the short amount of time that the nation has been established. The Constitution also states that the top 50 people who contribute the most money to the Nation overall, shall be part of the Economical Council, who create laws, imports, exports, and other domestic affairs. The Economical Council has been the backbone keeping the UCSEE from falling into a depression during the wars, even narrowly escaping a recession during the Blood Meridian Invasion. The Flood Empire The rich, governing, upper class, of the UCSEE knew how vulnerable a new nation was in this chaotic world, so before creating their nation, they contacted The Flood Empire. Though The FE itself were a new Alliance, they had numbers going for them and grew each and every day. On the day of its creation, The UCSEE became a member of the Flood Empire. After joining the Empire/Alliance, the UCSEE became an outstanding member in their politics and eventually secured a place in the Alliance's security council, with Joseph K. Christ as its representative. It has remained at this position for a month now and plans to hold onto it for much longer. Operation: Skyhawk It was not long after UCSEE's founding that a scuffle broke out between two members of the Empire. Several different nations launched full on attacks on the warring nations but the UCSEE chose a less involved position. They instead sent aid to the nations attacking the rebel, and instead sent small, elite teams of soldiers to the nation, which had already suffered many casualties, and secured victory over the rebel who soon pleaded for peace. The UCSEE withdrew from the war on February 25, 2011. Most Uticans prefer not to call this an official war seeing as how it only comprised of 2 small ground attacks and lasted only a single day, but it is revered as UCSEE's first military action. The Capital War Only a few days after Operation: Skyhawk, a nation attacked a member of TFE to steal their technology and use it as their own. The members of the Empire would not stand for this, and immediately, the nations mobilized. UCSEE was among the nations and launched the most attacks during this war. During this conflict, the UCSEE launched 10 cruise missiles, several ground attacks, and a single aircraft run (the first show of UCSEE air superiority). The nation under attack was devastated by the combined might of the nation, and endured an extra 3 days of non-stop siege after they had suggested peace. Eventually the peace was accepted by the ragged, disorganized, and shattered nation. The Blood Meridian Invasion A few days after The Capital War, a rogue nation raided several TFE members for their tech, with UCSEE among them. Hundreds of thousands of dollars were lost during the attack, and many more spent rebuilding. This single attack roused the citizens against tech raiders and sparked political debate about what action to take. Riots took the streets as people cried for vengeance against the nation who had stolen so much from their country. Eventually the government created a campaign to end tech raids against defenseless nations, and to increase military spending to better protect the nation. The War on Tech Raiding After much deliberation, the government began increasing military spending by 200%, purchasing fighter aircraft, bomber aircraft, several tanks, and 120,000 soldiers. This also started the UCSEE's first guerrilla camps. The President commenced Operation: Nubian Storm against the nation of "War Room", a nation who had reportedly tech raided in recent hours. The invasion began with the launching of two cruise missiles from UCSEE's missile silos, which softened up enemy defenses and allowed for two sets of 100,000 soldiers and 5000 tanks to begin the ground invasion. The first set attacked from the south of the nation, destroying outlying towns and villages to disrupt the economy. The second set attacked from the west to siege the enemy capital of Eros. The first set went as planned and the troops returned home within the next few hours. The second set was taking heavy casualties from the enemy troops but still managed to create a military base a mile outside of the city. Central Command sent in the new fighter aircraft to wipe out a few enemy units so that the second set could begin taking the city. After a few hours of battle, President Debson received word that there had been a misunderstanding and that their tech raids were not at all bad. the two parties negotiated peace and the soldiers withdrew from Eros. The UCSEE government maintains intelligence agents in suspected tech raiding countries in order to undermine their operations and encourage their people to rise up against their government in hopes that a new peaceful nation will be reborn from the rubble. So far there are over 1,200 spies deployed across the world serving under the UCSEE. The Red Dawn Some time after the skirmish in Eros ended, the communist faction of rebels took the opportunity to preform attacks on government buildings in the capital of Utica, and the republican faction took control of the former states Connecticut and Massachusetts and set up anti aircraft guns on the coast to isolate the UCSEE's only major military air base. Unfortunately The People's Liberation Force took control of Utica and imprisoned the Economic Council to be executed as a show of their takeover of the country. President Debson, when hearing word of this takeover rearranged the troop's return plan to instead have them land on the New Jersey shore to work their way up to occupied Connecticut and Massachusetts and destroy the anti aircraft guns to allow the army to retake the capital. When the troops landed (3rd Legion and 5th Vehicle division), they found heavy resistance on the New York-Connecticut border. The rebels had anticipated their attack and built up their defenses on their southern and northern borders, not anticipating an attack from the west seeing as how that area was occupied by the communist rebels. Over 50,000 men lost their lives attempting to take back those two areas until the President found that he could do no more and decided to sign a treaty with the rebels, ceding the land that they had gained and recognizing them as a nation. The Massachusetts Republican Army happily obliged to the deal, but The People's Liberation Force denied the peace, demanding all of the capitalist nation's assets be ceded to them, including The Massachusetts Republican Army's land. War broke out between the two factions and the UCSEE was quick to turn this into their advantage. The two factions warred for over six months until they were extremely weakened, and it was then that the bombing campaign of May, 1 began. Noting that the Republicans had taken their eyes off their air base, the launched a surprise attack, destroying all anti aircraft guns and then proceeding to the rebel capital of Boston to finally retake the east coast. The Communists shared their fate, being ill prepared for air warfare the fell within the week and the UCSEE's government was back in power. Geography The UCSEE has a series of plains and valleys in its territory, and hand recently gained a mountain in land purchased from other countries. Utica lies in the center of a valley with roads leading in all directions in and out of it. Most businesses in Utica have their headquarters here. The UCSEE's main military base is located on the shores of Lake Erie to the west of the capital Military Military Bases Fort Erie The main Utican military base is on the shores of Lake Erie. The base is named Fort Debson after the president who established it originally as Fort Erie. At this fort which is roughly the size of a town, troops undergo urban combat training using old, but still effective, XM8 rifles, which are also standard issue in the Utican Army. At this base, troops are trained to use their surrounding to their advantage, disarm mines, how to fire RPGs, and correct radio call-signs. It was here that the first soldiers who fought in Operation: Skyhawk were trained. Recently, covert attacks from pro-tech raiding nations, have been received, killing 50 recruits before the attackers were killed. The Government has positioned more troops at this location after Operation: Nubian Storm including 26 AH-1 Cobras and a single predator drone to make sure another attack does not occur. President Debson spends most of his time here, helping train the recruits. There are approximately 3,000 troops stationed here. Hapland Landing Strip Off the coast of Massachusetts, there is a small island where the UCSEE established a air base. It is here that all fighter and bomber aircraft are stored (excluding the 5 AH-1 Cobra used to protect Fort Erie and the one cobra used to transport the president). It was also here that troops involved in all wars are sent to, to be boarded aboard mercenary ships that take them across the sea to whatever country they are deployed to, being UCSEE's only port. It should be noted that it was from here that the fighter aricrafts, Charlies 1-15, were deployed on a fighter mission over the city of Eros in Africa where they made a makeshift air base for the planes to land and refuel for the journey back to "HLS" as the pilots call it. The make shift air base was called Icarus' Rise, but was quickly abandoned after the operation. Fort Nubia Prior to Operation: Nubian Storm, President Debson established 3 guerrilla training camps in the desert in order to help them better combat the enemy. It was here that the 2,000 elite forces, called Task Force 01, were trained to invade tech raiding countries. After the operation officially ended on March 27, 2011 the bases were decommissioned and left in unknown coordinates in the Saharan desert. Military Arms Standard Soldier The Utican Army's standard issue rifle is the Xm8 rifle with 4x Acog scopes. A MP-Rex sidearm and 4 extra magazines to be used when reloading. They also wear bullet proof vests over their military attire, as do all units excluding recon. These soldiers are the most common with a squad usually consisting of 3 of these members with a medic and sometimes a "Heavy" soldier if going into a heavy combat area which needs light machine gun support. Anti-Tank Soldier For anti-tank soldiers, along with the XM8 and MP-Rex, they are equipped with AT4 HEAT rpgs and c-4. These soldiers usually are placed in squads specifically created to destroy enemy armor. When fighting against a infantry only military, these soldiers are not deployed as it is seen as a waste of resources to the military leaders. Heavy Soldier Heavy units are equipped with 10 extra XM8 magazines in a large backpack and carry three drums of ammo for their XM8 LMGs which are mainly used to provide suppressive fire for other units. Medic Medics are equipped with XM8 rifles along with several bandages and other battle medicinal items that help save a victim of war. The carry these items in large backpacks. Recon Reconnaissance units pack light, bringing only food, water, binoculars, radio, a silenced, compact, XM8 and a 3 inch blade to take out enemies at close range. These units are responsible for sending back vital enemy information to Central Command. Sniper Sniper units are either given silenced DSR-1s for stealth missions or AWMs for other missions. They wear makeshift leaf camouflage and work in pairs of two, with one spotting enemies and the other shooting them down. Economy The UCSEE's main export is uranium, supplying ti to the numerous nations seeking to become nuclear active while using the profits to build infrastructure and upgrade their military technology. In recent government reports it shows that 65% of the UCSEE's income comes from nuclear related trade or military purchases, causing many countries to be critical on the country's stance on nuclear safety. Category:STOP Signatory